Alejandro Burromuerto
Alejandro Burromuerto, is a character on Total Drama. He serves as the main antagonist of Total Drama: World Tour and the secondary antagonist as well as the anti hero/supporting protagonist of Total Drama-All Stars. He also made a cameo appearance in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island and served as the false antagonist/anti villain in the Total Drama Action reunion special. Personality Alejandro is shown to be a manipulative individual who uses his looks as shown throughout Total Drama: World Tour when he flirts with the female contestants just to later have them eliminated once they have served his cause enough. Despite this however he has been shown to actually care for Heather throughout the series despite originally trying to get rid of her due to seeing her as a major threat. For most of World Tour he presented himself as a charming and friendly gentleman in order to hide his true self. Total Drama Action Alejandro along with Sierra and Blaineley make their debut in the Total Drama Action Special and was shown be very rude as he pushes Cody out of his way while walking on the red carpet and ignores Chris McLean's friendly greeting. He is introduced as new contestant for Chris's fake new reality show however this was trick by Chris to lure them into the third season with Alejandro included. Alejandro appears in a confessional stating that the "new guy" is going all the way to the top (which would somehow later proven to be true in Total Drama World Tour). Total Drama World Tour Alejandro was introduced along with Sierra by Chris as new contestants for TDWT he was shown to get along with everyone (despite his actions in the special) was seen helping Bridgette, Izzy, Tyler and Ezekiel after they tripped fell off the bus, later a lot of girls notably Lindsay and Bridgette are attracted to him. Right from the start the only contestant who was suspicious of him was Heather. Alejandro was later put onto Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot Along with Noah, Tyler, Owen and Sierra while tries to be positive at first he appears in a confessional cursing in Spanish about his team although despite this he is seen generally to get along well with his team, However he develops a one sided conflict with Owen because he keeps calling him Al, a nickname that he despises. His first priority was eliminating many of Team Victory's members (Harold, Bridgette, Leshawna and DJ) starting with Harold who gets jealous that Alejandro is able to win Leshawna over who manipulates him into quitting the game by stating girls like Leshawna like men "with honor". Alejandro then puts the moves on Bridgette who develops a crush on him in the fourth episode which strains her relationship with Geoff (who didn't qualify for TDWT) which worsens when Bridgette kisses Alejandro who describes it as an "accident" he tries to be nice to her by giving her his shirt when she is cold in the environment, however he later ditches her by tricking her by kissing a pole which gets her tongue stuck this causes her team to lose and for her to get eliminated she tries to warn her team about Alejandro but they cant understand what she is saying since she is still stuck to a pole. Alejandro then shifts to Leshawna by flirting with her in the seventh episode, Heather tries to warn her by saying he is only playing her this angers Leshawna who jumps off the platform and slaps Heather repeatedly which causes her elimination, Alejandro then throws his team the challenge by letting Sierra knock him off the platform when asked by Noah what happened he made an excuse to him by saying it was all apart of Heather's plan to make his team lose. When DJ becomes the sole remaining member of Team Victory in the tenth episode both Heather and Alejandro attempt to secure DJ's trust by attempting to make an alliance with their teams so he can stay in the game longer, Alejandro does succeed in getting his trust and his team and DJ win the challenge however in the next episode Chris does not allow DJ to join Alejandro's team much to his dismay Alejandro the reveals to Tyler that he put the Egyptian symbol on DJ's fish something that DJ overhears Alejandro then sabotages DJ's final run of the challenge which makes his run incomplete which marks the end of his team. Alejandro begins to lose his faith and trust to his team starting in the thirteenth episode especially with his new teammate Duncan (who willingly quit in the first episode because he refused to sing) Alejandro states he cannot trust Duncan ironically Duncan feels the same way about him and advises Owen not to trust him. Noah also states he doesn't trust Alejandro comparing him to "like an eel dipped in grease" this is due to him being captured by Zeke the Ripper (a pun on Jack the Ripper who is actually Ezekiel) unbeknownst to Noah, Alejandro was hearing everything inside the plane whilst being captured, Alejandro off screen convinces Duncan and Tyler to vote out Noah for not trusting him Noah then warns his team about Alejandro before he leaves Duncan takes note of this warning while Owen is still oblivious about it due to him and Tyler being in an alliance with Alejandro. In the next episode, Alejandro finds something strange going on between Duncan and Tyler, having vowed to discover what it is Alejandro sneaks in on Gwen and Duncan's Greek Mix song having figured out their secret he made Tyler reveal it in exchange for Tyler competed in a challenge in his place. Alejandro then begins manipulating the saddened Courtney giving her advice on how to get back at Duncan, however Alejandro ends up voting off Tyler instead due to a deal he made with Duncan. The teams eventually merge where he gets paired up with Heather for the marriage challenge. They win the first part of the challenge, however Alejandro throws the second part as to not look too strong with the teams just merged so he decides to lay low in his alliances, which he uses to eliminate Owen in a 4-2-2 vote. After Blaineley and Courtney leave, he then teams up with Heather to take down Duncan which they succeed by tricking Ezekiel out of hiding and hitting him with tranqualizer balls thus giving Alejandro the win and causing Duncan's elimination. In the following episode, Alejandro frames a photo to make it look like Heather and Cody were sleeping together, later on Heather gets stuck under a huge rock, Alejandro decides to save her afterward he makes her promise to not vote him off. This promise is later revealed to be broken when Alejandro looks at the votes after Sierra gets eliminated for blowing up the plane causing Alejandro to swear revenge in a hurt tone. They then fight to get to Hawaii first where Heather eventually wins, and Alejandro and Cody tie for second. Alejandro wins the tiebreaker and goes on to battle Heather in the finale where they build pineapple sacrifices and throw them in the volcano first, Alejandro manages to convince Heather into revealing her feelings for him where they kiss but Heather afterwards kicks him in the nuts and pushes him off the volcano in an ice cube. He manages to win in the Canadian ending but is trampled on and burned by the lava flow when he tries to walk back to collect his money, and is then placed in the Drama Machine. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Alejandro appears in the Drama Machine on the yacht with the all the other ex-contestants (excluding Blaineley) holding an annoyed Heather in his robotic arms. Total Drama All-Stars Alejandro initially appeared in the premiere of TDAS still in the Drama Machine where he in the robot shoots Ezekiel after Chris lied that he was a contestant. Later he is added as the seventh member of the Villainous Vultures after Jo complains to Chris that her team is one member short. Initially nobody knows that Alejandro is in the Drama Machine and he gets closer to Heather which creep her out. Later when Scott refuse to jump off the cliff due to his fear of sharks with Duncan and Lightning forcing him to dive for the team Lightning was able to pull Scott off a Rock he was holding on to however this knocks the robot (Alejandro) off the cliff into lake where he is attacked by Fang and two other sharks casing damage to the robot which makes it explode revealing a shaggy bearded Alejandro which surprises everyone especially Heather, he then lands on the beach but his legs are still injured, which causes him to fall however he was able to unlock the spa hotel with the correct key which makes his team safe from elimination. Although he legs have finally recovered in the following episode he continues to fake his injures by hand walking (which earn him the nickname Ale-handwalker by Jo). To make Heather feel guilty of her betrayal two seasons ago he continues to do this for the first half of the season, his team loses thanks to Lightning's miscalculation, his stupidity and arrogance. His team lost the third challenge thanks to Jo's misfire on their teammate. In Food Fright he originally loses the eating/obstacle course challenge for his team after getting stung by a bee hidden in Sam's shirt. However, Chris reveals that Sam had cheated in the challenge by smuggling a few pieces of the pancakes in his pockets in case for exile. Since Sam was caught cheating also made his team forfeit, therefore Alejandro's team wins the challenge and spared from elimination. In the fifth episode Heather pretends to be affected by a rare blue harvest moon by pretending to be nice to fool Alejandro into showing his feelings for her however her niceness freaks Alejandro along with Courtney, Scott and Gwen out. Allies *Courtney (In Total Drama World Tour) *Heather (Love Interest) *Lindsay *Scott *Tyler Enemies *Blaineley *Bridgette *Cameron *Chef Hatchet *Chris McLean *Cody *Courtney (In Total Drama All-Stars) *DJ *Duncan *Ezekiel *Geoff *Gwen *Harold *Jo *José (older brother) *Lightning *Leshawna *Mike *Mal *Noah *Owen *Sam *Sierra *Zoey (although he did try to absolve himself by attempting to warn her about Mal for her sake that Mike is not who he seems) Trivia *Alejandro is the fourth main villain of the Total Drama series after Heather, Justin and Courtney. *He is voiced by Marco Grazzini in Total Drama Action and Total Drama World Tour and was voiced by Alex House in Total Drama All-Stars. *Alejandro was claimed as the main antagonist in Total Drama All-Stars, but this was the plot to reveal the true main villain later on. Category:Total Drama Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Reality Show Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Singing Villains Category:Saboteurs Category:Friend of the hero Category:Blackmailers Category:Partners in Crime Category:Teenage Villains Category:Liars Category:Cheater Category:Hypocrites Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Zoopaths Category:Male Villains Category:Jerks Category:In love villains Category:Bullies Category:Greedy Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Rivals Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Traitor Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Betrayed villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Neutral Evil Category:Outright Villains Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Living Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Athletic Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Incriminators Category:Deal Makers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Sadists Category:Fame-Seekers Category:Egomaniacs Category:On & Off Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Master Orator Category:Successful Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Strategic Villains